<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlaced destinies: the endless winter by OneSpirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072413">Interlaced destinies: the endless winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpirit/pseuds/OneSpirit'>OneSpirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Disney, Dreamworks, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Magic, Nightmares, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, jack frost is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpirit/pseuds/OneSpirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a time mistake, Jack Frost goes in the realm of Clan Dumbroch, causing an endless winter. Merida meets Hiccup and Toothless, who they landed because of a bad storming, Rapunzel meets a "famous" woodcarver and asked her a great adventure like a spell.<br/>Together, the four will face a new, dangerous threat.<br/>He want to destroy the Highlands and most important the Clan Dumbroch..But why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Merida (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlaced destinies: the endless winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Claire! I'll win this challenge!"<br/>
"This is impossible!"<br/>
It was a great winter morning, some children was playing and running outside, meanwhile a child left the house, he clearly amazed to see his classmates still playing around instead of going to school.<br/>
"What's up guys? Did you forgot that today we have a history test?!" He asked withouth to hide his concern, that test was worrying him a lot.<br/>
A girl turned to him with a huge smile, picking up a snowball "Don't you know, Jamie? Today there isn't school! Everything it is locked by the snow" and she threw a nowball at him "Do you know what that means?"<br/>
Before that Jamie could answer, another guy started to speak "Today it is holiday! Test was postponed!"<br/>
"Come on Jamie!" Claire said "Play with us!"<br/>
The two friends ran toward the street for playing with other children, everyone seemed to enjoy a lot.<br/>
Immediately Jamie put down his backpack and while he was taking his sled, he looked back, without looking at a specific point "Thank you Jack!" whispered with a slight smile.<br/>
"Your welcome, buddy"<br/>
Jack Frost was above on a fence, not too far from the children's play area. The last week he heared Jamie spoked with his friends about this "terrible history test", so he thought to help him.<br/>
They could do the test another day. If they couldn't enjoy now they were children ... When?<br/>
It was strange to think that it had only been three years since he became a Guardian, defeated Pitch and saved the world.<br/>
Even if for Jack the time never passed, he knew that sooner Jamie and the others friends would grow up, but that didn't worry him, he finally felt happy, there were children who believed in him. He wasn't alone <em>anymore.</em><br/>
Also he become friend with Bunnymund, if they had told him three years ago he would never have believed it.<br/>
When Jack came down from the fence and starting to leave, he felt something to weird, a strange sensation under his feet, it was different from the snow.<br/>
"Where do these come from?" Definitely strange to find flowers during the winter.<br/>
They were forming a circle around him, Jack bent down to touch one of them but suddenly a small groundhog jumped out of the ground. He had light brown fur, two big eyes with two cute teeth. It was cute, very similar to a little animal stuffed. Jack smirked, this animal remembered him his friend Bunnymund when he became very small years ago.<br/>
"Who are you, little girl? Are you missed?" He held out a hand for cuddling her, but the animal started to talk.<br/>
"FOR YOU INFORMATION I'M A MALE, JACK FROST!"  the groundhog screamed.<br/>
Jack stared at him for a few moments without saying a word, probably still upset at the sight of that strange animal.<br/>
"Don't look at me with that face!" the animal snapped while he was nervously shaking his little tail "Do you know who I am? REALLY?!"<br/>
In that moment, Jack rolled his eyes, finally realizying the identity of that animal.<br/>
"Are you THE groundhog?!" He asked. <br/>
The guardian stared him with a small grimace "Yes. Why that face? What did you aspect to see, a kangaroo?!" He said, crossing his small paws.<br/>
"No, no, of course" Jack chuckled "I never saw you before and...You know...I thought you were...Ehm...Big.."<br/>
"Bigger?! I don't think there is a height ban!" He answered sourly "Anyway, I'm here to speak you, dear Jack Frost!"<br/>
"Me?"<br/>
"Shut up!" He angrily said. Jack could to see a lot of rosies covered with thorns around to him. He knew that the guardian was furious with him, but Jack had to hold back to laught because that little animal was really funny to see.<br/>
"Hey, calm down. Your fur will curl up!" He leaned lightly on his staff, creating a snowball with his free hand "Relax, after all, shouldn't Spring come in a while?"<br/>
"Shouldn't?! SHOULDN'T?!" the groundhog repeated "You are a idiot, the Spring had to come two days ago!"<br/>
The screams were so loud that Jack let the snowball slip into his hand. He turned to him "So? What is the problem if you lost two days?" He passed the groundhog, pointing with his staff the children playing with the snow "I'm sure a few more days won't hurt. Look at them, they're having fun!"<br/>
The guardian shifted his black eyes from the children to Jack  "Oh well...I DON'T CARE!" He screamed so loudly that Jack plugged his ears.<br/>
The animal started to jump "I have a plan to respect! I care a lot about my job, Spring was supposed to come two days ago but you made a mess! Now I will have to make a new brainstorming for the next TEN YEARS!" He stared at him "I supposed to receive your excuses!"<br/>
Jack shooked his head and started to laugh "Why? My job is bring the fun and that's what I'm doing!"<br/>
"You are a very stubborn and presumptuous!" the animal grumbled.<br/>
"And you are too serious!" <br/>
"There isn't only fun, dear Jack Frost!" He pressed him "You have to respect the other Guardians and the most important thing..." With one leap, he jumped so high to almost reach his heigh "You have to respect WHO IS OLDER THAN YOU!"<br/>
Jack sneered "...Older? Really?"<br/>
The groundhog crossed his small again paws and he started him menacingly "Didn't your parents teach you the respect?!"<br/>
"Nope" He shrugged and with his staff he dismissive moved the animal for go away.<br/>
That conversation began to bore him, he just wanted to fly away from that situation as soon as possible.<br/>
"Tzè...Spoiled brat!" the groundhog said "Sure your family was felt relieved when you gone!"<br/>
Jack didn't have time to answer that the little guardian dug a little tunnel to go away, leaving the boy alone.<br/>
These words hurted him. <br/>
Jack looked Jamie playing with his friends, laughing and joking with them, and after he saw the little Sophie with her mum joining to them for playing with the snowballs.<br/>
For a long time he didn't think to his old family, but the sentences of that guardian started to make him think.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dark ...<br/>
A dark shadow was behind him, soon the image became clearer.<br/>
It wasn't a human shadow ...<br/>
"Toothless?"<br/>
The animal whirled around him, he was friendly, reassuring...<br/>
"Toothless!! I'm so happy to see you! Where ... Where are we?"<br/>
But the dragon slowly drifted off into the darkness, leaving his friend alone.<br/>
The boy tried to call him, to reach him, but he felt his legs get heavy.<br/>
"Toothless! Where are you going?! Wait! Don't ... Don't go ... "<br/>
Then a scream. A roar.<br/>
He abruptly stopped .<br/>
Impossible.<br/>
The last time he heard such a roar ... It was during the attack of ...<br/>
No…<br/>
Impossible.<br/>
He was dead, that creature was dead.<br/>
Or not?</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Hiccup!"<br/>
The young Viking awoke, sweating and agitated from that terrible dream. <br/>
He continued to do that nightmare since weeks, and every time it was so real. When he looked around, he saw his father.<br/>
"Are you okay? I could hear your screams outsid..."<br/>
"I'm fine!" Hiccup jumped of the bed and started to look for his friend in the room but he didn't see him, so he went outside, hoping to see him with Astrid or other dragons.<br/>
"Astrid!" <br/>
"Good morning sleepyhead!" The girl sarcastically said, putting her hands on her hips.<br/>
Hiccup ignored the comment "Where is Toothless? I can't find and I have a..." <br/>
"He is right up there!" <br/>
Astrid nodded at him to turn and finally he could breathe a sigh of relief to see his friend above of his house's roof.<br/>
Astrid stared at him with curiosity "What's wrong? You are so weird"<br/>
"Everything it is alright!" Hiccup said and he made a gesture to the dragon to get off, Toothless joined him, following to other three dragons, they were so little than Toothless, scales yellow, with small wings and dark blu eyes. Immediately they surpassed him and flew towards to Hiccup for playing.<br/>
"Guys calm down! You tickle me!"<br/>
But the three dragons seemed to ignore him, until the arrive of Astrid.<br/>
"Seriously guys. Don't you see that in this way you choke him?"<br/>
After this reclaim, the dragons stopped to play with him and they started to follow other people, Toothles sighed and reached his friend to greet him. He was a wonderful night fury, his scales were a beautiful black color and his eyes of a hypnotic green, like a cat.<br/>
"I see you take care of them like a big brother!" He patted his head, then he turned to Astrid "Do you have news about their mother?"<br/>
"Nothing" She sighed, almost resigned "Maybe we shouldn't have to taken away them way their nest"<br/>
"There was a storm. They are still too young" <br/>
"We don't know if their mother is still alive"<br/>
Hiccup grined to her "If she is alive, she will return to take them"<br/>
The two Vickings smiled, but the moment was interrupted to Skaracchio's screams "Hey Hey! You have to not play there!"<br/>
The three dragons flew above a statue, but when they heared the screams, two dragons jumped to the ground. One of them, not yet very good to fly, he risked to crash towards the sculpture, Toothless rushed to his rescue, saved him in time.<br/>
"Those three dragons drive me to crazy!" Skaracchio said "Why do we have to keep them?"<br/>
"They lost their mother, we have to help them" Astrid answered " And Toothless it' s very good with them"<br/>
The black dragon sighead and cowered to the ground, completely exhausted.<br/>
In that moment, also the other guys reached them, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins.<br/>
Fortunately Skaracchio seemed to calm down "But let's clear: that statue must not be touched. Do you know the story about it, don't you?"<br/>
"Ohh of course we knew it!" Hiccup said, hoping don't listen THAT story again.<br/>
"I don't know..." Tuffnut admitted and like a answer, he received a nudge from his sister.<br/>
"How it is possibile that you don't know the story about Angus Berkensan I° ?" Fishleg said "He was the founder our village!"<br/>
Skaracchio nodded "Maybe we should repeat the story"<br/>
All the Vickings moaned, all except Fishleg, he seemed the only very interested to listen him. <br/>
"I said I don't know it, not that I wanted to hear the story" Tuffnut complained.<br/>
"Next time shut up!" his sister whispered.<br/>
Meanwhile, Toothless joined to the group with the other three little dragons, they ran towards him and sat down next to the Vikings, one sat near to Hiccup, the second joined to Fishleg and the third preferred to sit above the head of the Night Fury.<br/>
"Many years ago...Our village was in a other territory and...Ruled to the dragons"<br/>
"Eh-ehm.." Hiccup nodded toward the other dragons and Skaracchio laughed <br/>
"Oh no, they weren't like our Toothless. They were a lot and most savage!"<br/>
The three dragons chrouched on the ground, intimidated by the story, Toothless instead widened his green eyes.<br/>
"A village was destroyed in less than one day, the population was desperate and the only person that faced the dragons was Angus!" Skaracchio said "He took them over a barrier of rocks and he imprisoned them forever!"<br/>
"Wait a second.." Started Snotlout "How? Don't you remembered of these?" He grabbed a wing of Toothless who he withdrawed it immediately and looked at him annoyed.<br/>
"These dragons didn't have wings" Fishleg said "This explain because they was imprisoned"<br/>
"Exactly. Withouth these dragons, Angus and his people faced sea, storm and finally they reached here, this place seemed perfect to restart a new life" Said Skaracchio, looking with admiration the statue "We named Berk in his memory".<br/>
He reached Toothless and he patted his head "But now we changed, the dragons aren't a threat and we can live in peace, as Angus would like" After these sentences, he looked to the group "If you want, I can tell another story about.."<br/>
"Oh, unfortunately I have to go!" Snotlout said, Hiccup and Astrid followed him<br/>
"Me too" Tuffnut said.<br/>
"Maybe another time, when I'm not here" Ruffnut concluded.<br/>
Only Fishlegs remained sit, intrigued to the next story, until the Snotlout's screams convinced him to reached his friends.<br/>
Skaracchio looked to them, with an half smile "Young people doesn't appreciate the good stories anymore"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"...Meanwhile he looked the sky, he felt so proud of himself and the most important, he..."<br/>
A small green chamaleon jumped on the page of the book, interrupting the reading. <br/>
"What's up Pascal? Don't you like this story?" she asked.<br/>
The animal looked to her and crossed own small arms.<br/>
"Oh I know!" Rapunzel raised up to the chair "I already read this story, but it's my favourite book!" she said, nervously  thouching her hair and looking down.<br/>
"Sometimes I like to think that I could to have an adventure like this, if I could get out of this tower"<br/>
Pascal put down his little paw on her hand to comfort her, Rapunzel was his friend and he knew her feeling about this situation.<br/>
Every day she thought to the same question: <em>When do I can leave the tower?</em><br/>
Her mother Gothel could to leave every time that she wanted, Rapuzel didn't ever understand the reasons for all these fears about the outside world<br/>
She never expected that this day the things would be changed.<br/>
"You know Pascal, I'm almost seventeen years old! I think I'm ready for the outside worlds, don't you?" Said Rapunzel "Maybe this time my mother..."<br/>
"Rapunzel! I have to go away!"<br/>
"Y_Yes!" <br/>
Immediately the girl reached the window to help Gothel with her long hair.<br/>
It was passed many years since her mother blocked the mainly door from the stairs, she always said that it was too dangerour, but Rapunzel felt it was for other reasons.<br/>
And the most important was always the same: You <span class="u">can't leave</span> the tower.<br/>
"Remember darling, don't talk to anyone"<br/>
"It's hard to speak with someone if I'm always here" Rapunzel thought.<br/>
But this time would be the occasion. <br/>
At the end, she tried to speak to her "Mom...I... I have to tell you a thing" She stammered "It's important, so you should.."<br/>
But Gothel preferred to look herself in the mirror than talking with her daughter "Mmh..? Did you say something?"<br/>
Rapunzel looked down slightly, seeing that Pascal was encouraging to continue the speech<br/>
"Can we talk this evening? I have a urgent commission to do and.."<br/>
"Can I help you?" she said.<br/>
Immediately those words caught Gothel's attention "What?" She walked toward her, trying to smile  "What do you, darling?"<br/>
"I mean...I_I mean that I could to go with you...O_outside...And..." After less words, finally she gained more courage "I mean, I almost seventeen years old. I think I'm ready, I promise I will be responsable"<br/>
Gothel raised her eyerbrows and she touched her chin for thinking, Rapunzel stared her curiosly and a little troubled, thinking that maybe she convinced her.<br/>
Maybe today will be THE day.<br/>
After some seconds that for Rapunzel seemed hours, Gothel looked her with a huge smile "But honey, that's the point...You THINK to be ready!"<br/>
Rapunzel's green eyes crossed to her mother again "But...If...If you trust me...I can.."<br/>
"You aren't ready, Rapunzel" Gothel severely said.<br/>
Seeing the girl stepped back, the woman spreaded her arms for hugging her "Darling, the world it so dangerous, I'm so worried about you"<br/>
Rapunzel let hugging herself and she looked saidly down "Maybe I'm not ready..." she repeated.<br/>
While she was carefully thinking  about these words, in her mind was created a hope. <br/>
Rapunzel looked her mother with a huge smile in her face "This means that I will ready when I will be older? Like eighteen years old?<br/>
Gothel frowned "I didn't say this..."<br/>
"You told me that I'm too young!" She hopefully said.<br/>
"Rapunzel" the woman sighed, taking a hand in her forehead "Now I have to go.."<br/>
"Okay!" now the girl's mood was so happy that Gothel didn't want to tell more. She would never let her go outside, but this Rapunzel hadn't to know.<br/>
She walked to her and stroking her hair "I will return this evening. Remember that I love you very much, dear"<br/>
Rapunzel beamed at her and helped her down the tower with the long hair "I love you more!"<br/>
"And I love you most"<br/>
The girl looked her to go away and after she looked the little Pascal "Do you believe? I can leave the tower when I'll be older!"<br/>
The chameleon raised his eyebrows, shaking weakly his head.<br/>
"I know...She didn't tell these words, but I'm sure that she means this!" She beamed "I'm sure, one day I could go outside".<br/>
Pascal shaked his head again but Rapunzel ignored him.<br/>
She returned to looked the forest, she felt that one day she would have a great adventure, like her books.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone!<br/>This is a old story that I wrote many years ago.<br/>Before to see the action will be some chapters.<br/>I love these characters, and the story will be very great with the time, I promise!<br/>So I tried to post here, I'm sorry if you can see some mistakes, english it is not my language, I wrote this also for improving myself.<br/>Anyway, if the story can be interesting, please let me know, I'm so nervous to upload!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>